Two-Line Vocabulary Challenge
by Thomas Tom Tom
Summary: Prowl and his two ditzy assistants (Fem!Red Alert; First Aid) blow up a Decepticon base. The only catch is his two ditzy assistants can only say two phrases each. Madness ensues.


**A/N: Sooooooooo this isn't an Echo or a Cyberdani or one of the other stories you all want me to write. It's a random crackfic.**

**Basically, my friend who lives in the 90s told me "Hey, Tom, why don't you watch Whose Line is It Anyway?" and I watched it, and I loved the "two-line vocabulary" game (and the "Party Quirks" game, but that one is heavily visual.).**

**So, I asked my other friends to think up four phrases, and then pick which characters were going to say what.**

**So, for reference, Red Alert can only say "I love this", and "Are you kidding"; and First Aid can only say "I want out", and "What does that do?" but Prowl can say anything. And I had to write something like that. Which was epic fun.**

**Enjoy! I hope this makes you laugh reading it as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

**Two-Line Vocabulary Challenge Thing**

Prowl, Red Alert and First Aid were crouched behind a large rock near an even larger Decepticon outpost.

"All right," Prowl said, "we are going to go and overload the main generator, destroying the facility."

"Are you kidding?" Red Alert asked in surprise.

First Aid gulped. "I want out."

"No, you can't get out. You're in this with us." Prowl told him, holding a hand up.

"What does _that _do?" First Aid mocked, mimicking Prowl's hand gesture.

"It means stop. Now can we go?"

"Are you kidding?_" _Red Alert snorted, and walked out from behind the rock.

"Wait, wait wait. I haven't told you the plan yet, and you don't want to go running off by yourself. Remember what happened in Russia?" Prowl said, pulling Red Alert back.

"Oh, I love this!" Red Alert said, in anticipation of the story.

"What? No you don't, you got shot three times!"

"Are you _kidding_?" Red Alert demanded.

"No! No, I'm being totally serious!" Prowl protested.

First Aid turned on his heel. "I want _out." _

Prowl pulled out his acid beam pistol and held it at First Aid. "You're not running out on us!"

First Aid sniffed. "What does _that_ do?"

"It's a _gun_, now get moving."

Red Alert nodded at the Enforcer and the medic. "I _love _this."

"Can we go?" Prowl asked tiredly.

The three snuck towards the outpost wall.

"I want out." First Aid whispered.

"Are you kidding?" Red Alert replied incredulously.

Prowl held up a hand. "Stop! There are some sentry guns there."

Red Alert's optics widened. "_Are you kidding?!" _

"No, I'm deadly serious."

First Aid pointed at the sentry gun. "What does that do?"

Prowl sighed. "It shoots a laser at you, and it will _kill _you."

First Aid blanched. "I want out."

"No, no, no, I've got a brilliant idea." Prowl told them.

"Are you kidding_?" _Red Alert said mock-sincerely.

"No, seriously. I'm going to fire a grappling hook and we'll swing over the sentry guns. It'll be amazing." Prowl said decisively. He fired the grappling hook which attached itself to a beam above the sentry guns.

"What does _that _do?" First Aid asked, pointing to the grappling hook.

"Oh, just shut up and hold on to me."

Red Alert put her arms around Prowl's shoulders and snuggled herself down. "_I love this!_" she giggled.

First Aid shuddered. "_I_ want _out_." he grumbled, but he grabbed onto Prowl's back as well.

They ran and swung across the outpost, the sentry guns somehow completely missing them all.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Prowl commented.

"Oh, are you _kidding?" _Red Alert teased warmly.

"I am, Red Alert. I totally knew that was going to work." Prowl said.

First Aid whistled them over. "What does that do?" he asked, pointing to a large Energon generator.

"That's the generator. We're here to blow it up. We'll have to be quick in getting away, the blast radius should be quite large..." Prowl mused.

First Aid registered the last seven words of Prowl's musing and his visor flashed in fear. "I want out..." he whimpered.

Red Alert enthusiastically picked up a timed explosive detpack. "Are you kidding? I love this!"

Prowl tapped his chin. "It's only just now occurred to me that you both have only been saying two phrases this whole time."

First Aid tapped him on the helm and laughed. "What does that _do?" _

Prowl pushed him off. "I get it, I get it. I'm being stupid. Let's just blow up the generator and get out of here."

Red Alert appeared, a sudden lack of explosives in her servos. Prowl made a rapid conclusion.

"Red Alert, you know those weren't remote explosives...they were timed...?"

Red Alert gasped. "Are you kidding?!"

Prowl sighed.

Then the base exploded.

* * *

**XD**


End file.
